The present invention relates generally to portable storage containers and more particularly to portable storage containers that provide the ability to select different nesting and stacking depths.
Portable storage containers that both stack and nest with similar containers are commonly used for transporting and storing goods. Nesting is typically achieved when an empty container receives a like container therein such that there is at least some overlap between the walls of the containers. The stacking feature is typically used when an occupied container has a like container supported thereon, such that the goods contained in the lower container are preferably not contacted or damaged by the upper container. Many containers use members (known as bail members) to achieve the stacking feature. Bail members may typically be positioned out of the way for purposes of nesting, but then moved to a stacking position for allowing containers to be stacked thereon.
The bail members in some containers are movable among three positions: a nesting position, a first stacking position and a second stacking position. In the nesting position, the bail members are out of the way and the upper container can substantially nest within the lower container. The bail members support containers in the first stacking position at a first distance from the floor, where the upper container is not substantially nested within the lower container. The bail members also can be moved to the second stacking position to support the upper container at a second distance from the floor, where the upper container is partially nested within the lower container.